Eira Shivers
Eira Shivers she/her ''is a 2020-introduced character and all around/fiction-only character. She is the daughter of the current generation Snow King and Snow Queen from the ballet ''The Nutcracker. ''Destiny wise, Eira is a Royal mainly because her parents' only child and doesn't have a choice, but a little part of her wishes to rule. Character Personality First things first, Eira is '''narcissistic'. She hardly holds any regard for anyone that isn't of importance to her. She often belittles just about everyone and believes that they are supposed to play her game. Those who are foolish enough to reject her deals, she sees their decision as illogical and foolish. The young girl is very manipulative and as her mother always told her: "The people of Ever After are just like our subjects. Easy to control and even easier to manipulate." And that's what Eira did: manipulate the student body of Ever After High. She loves watching people at their lowest and crawling their way to the top with hardships along their way. '''Eira is '''commanding, but that's just how she was raised to be. A calculating individual who tends to keep to herself and her select few of friends. She knows where your loyalties truly lie. Appearance Eira has a slim, pear shaped figure with very light skin. She has long, silky black hair that's often done in bangs and some sort of braided hairstyle. She has coffee brown eyes, which often have a calm demeanor most of the time. Hobbies and Interests Ballet Given her story is a ballet, Eira loves it and actually enjoys it. She practices everyday when she can at the Red Shoes Studio. She requested to full-on skip the Dance Class-ic in her Freshman and take Advanced Ballet for her four years. Powers & Abilities As a member of the Shivers royal family, her powers are centered around ice, snow, and the cold. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Arctic_Lordship Arctic Lordship]' ' * Cyrokinesis * Winter Embodiment Fairytale – The Nutcracker How the Story Goes Main Article: ''The Nutcracker How does Eira come into it? This happened after the ballet, her parents decided to have a child. The first couple of newborns died within a year of being born because none of them had enough snow in their blood. Eira was the only one that survived with the right amount of snow in her blood. Relationships Family Ingrid Shivers The current Snow Queen and ruler of the Land of Snow. Eira is a "Mommy's Girl" throughout; she loves her mother, and her mother loves her back. But she believes in tough love on occasions and soft love in others. Ingrid has snow pale skin, icy blue hair that's often seen in an elegant hairdo, and cold blue eyes. Ingrid may be a fair queen, but when you cross he or her husband, will be frozen on sight. She loves her sweet, submissive king but wishes that he sometimes stood up for himself. Yule Shivers Current Snow King Yule is Ingrid's second-in-command/husband and Eira's father. Yule is a caring man who much rather let's his wife do his kingly duties. They switched their roles within their first year of marriage. Yule is where Eira inherit the black hair and coffee brown eyes. He is more of a subordinate king and a submissive husband, always being bossed around by his wife. Eira and Yule love each other dearly. Sugar Plum Fairy The Sugar Plum Fairy is Eira's primary godmother and she doesn't like her that much. She's an amazing godmother, but Eira finds her over sweet personality a bit too much that's all. She often calls her 'Auntie Sweet'. Friends Juniper Wocky Eira found the older bully twin interesting to begin with, and wished to learn more. The two girls love to spread fear into their fellow classmates. Eira is one of the few people that Juniper can call a friend and be her blood drinking self. Petal Tsvetok Her and Petal were close friends, despite their personalities. They both attend the same Advanced Ballet class since Freedom Year. They're exact opposite yet they still get along quite easily. Damballa Demonic Eira, along with Juniper, are mentors for Damballa in the arts of scaring people. Eira teaches her on how to use her words to manipulate others. Pets Weiss Her pet fox that she got from Animal Calling. Weiss has snowy white fur with a light blue gradient down her tail and ears, a black nose, and icy blue eyes. Khione Khione is the dragon she got for the Dragon Games. Her elements are ice and snow. Romance Praxton Everest Before anything, Praxton was her servant back at the Snowflake Kingdom. He wanted on her beck and call every minute of every day. He is the son of a middle-class family and wanted to serve Eira for free (it's an underpaid internship basically). She was surprised that this one boy stayed with her and her attitude for so long. Shortly after, she started to develop feelings for him. Eira still bosses him around like always, but she makes sure she doesn't go too far. And she is very easily jealous when it comes to girls and boys thinking they have a crush on Praxton. Eira would freeze them and scare the living crap out of them. Enemies Julia CrownFairy Julia tried to fool her through manipulation, but failed miserably. Eira tried it to but failed but was close on winning her over. Julia both hates her and fears her, and Eira added the fear factor by occasionally getting up in Julia's face and threatened to her face that she'll either freeze her wings or have Juniper bully her. Johanna Glasse Eira never sugarcoats ever, and Johanna was no exception. She tore her down with ease and almost left Johanna feeling alone and like a child. Johanna may hate Eira with an seething passion, but Eira couldn't care less. Outfits '''Colors: '''Light blue, blue, white '''Motifs:' Snowflakes Themes: Japanese clothing (like kimonos) Trivia *Eira's name is pronounced ay-ruh. *Her birthday, December 20, is the day of the winter solstice and the first day of winter. *She was inspired by Kirari Momobami from the anime Kakegurui. Quotes *"Praxton, would you come over here? I'd like you to do my braids." Gallery Add photos! Use the gallery feature in the editor for the best results. Category:Characters Category:The Nutcracker Category:Royals Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Work in progress Category:Property of RoseSummers1 Category:Ballets Category:Russian Category:Japanese